


Deeper

by FreyaFallen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood, Captivity, Choking, Drowning, F/M, MerMay, Mermaids, Mute Kylo Ren, Oral Sex, Rape, Rescue, Rough Sex, Sex, Swimming, but yeah kinda rapey, dub con, inhuman penis, merman smut, noncon, really depends on your view, suddenly a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFallen/pseuds/FreyaFallen
Summary: Rey found mermaiding through the internet and fell in love. She sneaks away during a beach vacation to swim in her very own mermaid tail, but swims out further than she meant to. Luckily, merman Kylo Ren appears and saves the day. He even takes her to the safety of his den, where he would very much like her to stay.
Relationships: Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 25
Kudos: 174
Collections: Of Tails and Tentacles





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eirene_underthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/gifts).



> Heeeey, it's a MerMay story! Smutty, weird. Yeah...  
> Thank you to fear_of_being_bitten and eirene_underthesun for helping me get this out.

[ ](https://ibb.co/j3cLzy7)

Rey gazed out over the cove, the salty soft scent of the sea breezing through her hair as she took in the sight. Opalescent green waters stroked the sandy shore, gentle as the rocks that hid the little beach broke the worst of the waves. It was the perfect place to experiment for someone who had never stepped foot in the ocean. Or dipped fluke, as it were…

It was probably not her smartest idea, coming out here for her inaugural swim without Fin and Rose. The love birds were “unpacking” in their room at Fin’s family vacation home; their little crew had arrived early to air out the place after the long winter, so this was probably the only chance Rey would have to swim unattended.

She trekked down to the beach and kicked off her flip flops, luxuriating in the grainy give of the warm sand. Rey dug out her beach blanket and laid it out, a rubber sandal at each corner and her backpack at the bottom. Then she pulled out the present she’d set aside money for  _ months  _ to justify and shucked off her shorts, standing in a plain yellow bikini top. 

The folded neoprene fabric was easily the most beautiful thing she’d ever owned. It was mostly red-orange where it would hug the sides of her legs, light golden at the waist, the tips deepening to a deep scarlet. And then, like the stripes on a fish, there were teal and aqua marks breaking up the sunset colors. 

Rey worried at her bottom lip as she stored everything neatly and gathered up what she needed. She walked toward the gently lapping water, the sand becoming more firm under her feet, cooler too. The water wasn’t as warm as she’d like, but it wasn’t freezing either. She could do this. 

It was when the water hit her thighs that she slipped a foot into the monofin, then the other, getting salt splashes in her mouth as she bent to pull the straps in place, then wriggled the fabric up her body. It was tight, which was supposed to be good since water could tug at it and increase drag with extra material. Tighter meant fewer gaps. 

Once it was secure on her waist, Rey kicked up her legs to view where her feet should be.

Instead there was a long, tapered mermaid fluke practically glowing orange and gold through the crystalline water. She flicked her feet, mesmerized by the flowy movement in the water. It was absolutely beautiful. 

“I’m a fucking  _ mermaid _ ,” she murmured in awe, hazel eyes wide as she swam in a tight circle to watch the movement. 

Her gaze darted toward the shore, then to the horizon with its few little boats just in view. She was alone out here, just Rey and her mermaid tail.

Rey licked her lips and readied herself, then dove down with her arms breaking the surface in front of her. The water hit her face in a cool rush, and she relished the strangeness of the cold on her shoulders and neck and biceps when her lower body was already adjusted to the temperature, and further warmed by the neoprene encasing it. 

But that was all in the space of a second, and then she began gliding through the water.

There had to be  _ nothing _ that could compare to this. She could make out just enough detail not to feel lost in the shining brightness of the water. Sounds swirled around her and through her, mostly warbling, but there was also rapid clicking from beneath her. Rey dipped her hands, her head following in the wave-like motion, shoulders, hips, knees, feet flicking last to propel her forward. 

It was smooth, as there was little current in this little cove. She practically flowed through the water, lost in her own little world where there was only what melded against her skin. She felt the slight drag, yes, but the clarity of swimming in the peaceful, living sea overwhelmed that. She could spend forever here, under the surface…

Until her burning lungs gave a little hiccough in her chest and she had to return to the air. 

Rey coughed and pushed her hair out of her face, lank and sticking to her skin. The cough became a laugh, full-throated and joyful as she realized how far she’d swam from shore in that little space of one breath. One deep inhale had pushed her through the water, carried her beyond what she could have achieved on her own. And it had felt like a little eternity wrapped up in the moment below.

She flipped onto her back to see if she could flat, and surprisingly did well as long as she flicked her feet regularly; the monofin in the tail was not buoyant, unlike the rest of the tail. The sky was just clouded enough not to burn her eyes, and her ears were once more full of the soft warble of the underwater world and its distant clickity-clacks.

_ This. _ This was why she’d done the deeply frivolous thing of buying a mermaid tail. It was the most blissful, wondrous, solitary freedom. Just like she’d imagined when she’d seen that video of a performer swimming through a wreckage with someone following behind to record it. 

She’d had this gloriously graceful swim, like she was flowing along with the water rather than cutting through it. And she had this smile on her face, pointing to fish and approaching an eel’s den to wave as it peeked its head out. And the tail… the tail was art. Silicone and pearlescent, beautiful pinks and purples and blues with spots of white. Everything about the video was magical. Rey had been enraptured. 

Silicone tails, it turned out, were not just high maintenance comparatively, but also expensive as Hell. Rey had purchased a more reasonably priced fabric tail instead. 

It was one of the best decisions she’d ever made, she thought as she slowly kicked her feet, the tail rippling with the motions through the water. She could lie like this forever, except those moments when she would take that breath of peace and dive under. 

She followed a school of fish like that, a few of them darting suspiciously around her tail. They had to think Rey was some strange creature, her upper body all human while her lower was morphed into something else. 

When she popped above the surface again, she was far, far from land.

Her eyes widened and she dragged a hand across them, trying to clear the salty sting away as though that would make the shore close; it didn’t. But, she reasoned, if she could swim out this far without noticing, it should be just as easy to swim back.

Rey was no longer in the cove carved out and protected from the waves. Instead, the current was strong here. It was pulling toward the open sea, which is why it had gone unnoticed on her way out. She struggled against it, barely getting a few feet forward before it tugged her back. 

“Fuck!” She made herself take a deep breath, pushing down the panic that fluttered through her chest and threatened to overtake her reason. There were ways to deal with current, she just had to remember them.

Rey made herself rest for a moment, taking sturdy, measured breaths and treading in her beautiful tail, feeling it whirl in the water. The trick was, she thought, the trick was… swim parallel? Rey’s lashes parted hesitantly, the salt water making them stick uncomfortably together. To her right, there was an outcropping. It was far, but it was  _ parallel _ to the current. And that would give her a way back. Then she’d just have to find a way back to her stuff, or to Fin and Rose,  _ then _ back to the beach. Whichever. 

But first, land.

The first hesitant strokes did not have her treading in place, thankfully, so she was on the right track. Rey dove down, cutting through the water toward the shore.

There was a kelp garden, of all things! She’d had no idea this was here, and so she marvelled at the strange greenery defying gravity, rising toward the sun through the water. The world was tinged with it as she pushed through, startling fish and one very upset crab who darted to the other side of the rock it was climbing across. 

It was like a different world; she didn’t want to come back to the surface and breathe, but it was a sad necessity. Though she found she could push further than she thought, the weird convulsing of her breathing organs less painful as she grew used to it. Each dive down felt longer and longer, until she almost felt she could sprout gills and stay there forever…

Something tugged at her ankles and she frowned, a gush of bubbles frubbling as she turned to see what had happened. There was kelp, the thinner, reedier type, wrapped around her bound ankles. Rey tugged on the kelp with one hand, but it was strong, digging into the flesh of her palm. She tried with both hands, but it was awkward in the water, practically tied up, her body simultaneously pulling toward the surface and struggling to stay aloft. 

She thrashed, the panic from early rising once more. Could she drown like this? Her hand could break the surface, but could she reach if she needed to breathe? The air in her lungs suddenly burned and raced along her veins like fire. She loosened some bubbles, but the pressure was still building. She tugged and pulled and torn at the kelp, her legs kicking and pulling to get out of the tail, this god-awful trap--

As her thoughts grew more barbed with panic, her vision darkening and sparking all at once, there was a sort of release along her lower body.

Her body surged upward, arched back desperate to push her face to the air, and she gasped as the surface tension broke around her. 

Rey sobbed, spluttered, a hand to her chest. The tail was remarkably still on and in one piece, and there was kelp floating beside her, the dratted shit. She must have somehow broken through it at last.

Something brushed against her fluke as she worked to catch her breath. At first she thought it was just water or more kelp, but then it tickled against her thigh, stroking like fingers to the cold, slippery flesh of her waist.

And Rey was suddenly looking down at something she could not make sense of. Dark and mottled, it reminded her of a shark or whale. It had long fins and a shorter pair just in front of them that she could hardly make out in the water now. There was a protrusion from the smaller fins, like an-- an arm. And it was a hand stroking up her skin, sliding across her belly.

Rey jutted back in the water, jaw hanging loose as she eyed it. It had flinched back when she moved and now it was rising out of the water itself, water flowing down its back. The front was paler, more flesh-toned. There was a chiseled plane of a chest, kelp-like black tendrils like hair around the face. Deep red eyes almost like copper blood staring out at her, blinking with two sets of eyelids.

She choked on air, feeling like she had been plunged back under. Had she drowned? Was this a death dream or something?

The creature tipped its head at her, blinking out of that face that was sculpted like a Roman hero’s bust despite the odd eyes. The pupil had that flatness fish have, which probably helps them see in the dark or something. It raised an alien hand, nails short little daggers, and made as if to reach for her, but Rey startled back again and it frowned.

“Uh,” she stuttered. “Uh, uhm, hi?”

Its-- his, he seemed masculine-- nostrils flared and he tipped his head the other way, that seaweed hair falling to the other side. 

“Uh, thank you? For saving me.”

This was nothing like that weird fish-man movie with the mute woman. This guy, she realized as her eyes roved him, had a tail with a paddle-like end. He was an honest-to-fuck merman. A  _ real _ merman.

“I appreciate it?” He hadn’t said a word. Could he talk? The one in the movie couldn’t, but other mermen, or mermaids, or whatever the proper pluralization was, could. How else would they interact with humans? 

Rey licked her lips, chapped as they were with salt. Did he understand her at all?

The creature slowly, tentatively reached for her again, holding his palm open so she could see there was nothing in it. Rey pursed her lips, but nodded. Maybe he had some reason why he had to touch her? Maybe that’s how he communicated? Telepathy through touch. 

His hand was smoother than a human one, or maybe more slippery, since there were strange ridges like gripping fingerprints. He stroked the curve of her waist and she leaned back to watch, eyes flitting between his face and hand. 

The nails tickled gently before dipping down to the high hem of her tail where it covered her navel. He dipped a talon into the band and it snapped back when he removed it. Then he did the same, sliding his finger in and across her stomach back and forth. He huffed and looked up at her, perplexed, then down where the orangey tones of her tail trailed beneath them. 

“Uh, yeah,” she said apologetically. “I’m not, you know, a real mermaid. Not like you. It’s, um, fabric.”

His expression was still except for the slight movements of his nostrils. She was trying to figure out what to say when the hand still pressed against her slid to pull her to his side. 

“Wai--”

They were underwater again and Rey pushed against the merman in desperation. His grip was strong, iron around her, and he was  _ fast _ , cutting through the water like a fishing line. Bubbles from her screams obscured her vision, though once she’d run out of breath, they were gone and she was dizzy.

Rey pounded weakly at his chest and he looked down at her where she was tucked into him. He pulled her up, tipped her chin with his free hand, and pressed his lips to hers.

She could only attribute it to her asphyxiation, how she opened her mouth readily. There was a puff of air against her tongue and she gulped it greedily. True air, enough to call her vision forth again, so she could see them gliding through the water, his eyes set forward despite his lips against hers. 

The kelp forest was thicker, darker, and she wondered if that was from the depth or if she’d lost time and the sun was setting. The water was a little cooler too. 

The forest brushed against her skin as they passed, fish darting out of their way. The man’s hand was stroking her as though to comfort her as she gasped against his mouth.

It was almost a welcome shock in comparison to everything else when his tongue darted out to stroke against the rim of her bottom lip. She whimpered and he took that as all the invitation needed to gently explore her mouth, tickling at the roof, massaging her own tongue, counting along her teeth. It was heady, how strong his tongue was. And when she tentatively reached her own for his mouth, he pulled back to allow her her own exploration.

She pulled back at the sharp prick of his fangs and a rumble like a laugh shook against her chest and mouth. Rey curiously pushed forward again, careful of the fangs now. He had more canine lille teeth than a human, but also molars. He was an omnivore then, and the thought made her giggle.

She was enraptured in the strange kiss with this strange man to the point that she only came out of her heady daze when the world no longer ebbed and flowed around them. There was solid stone, smooth and slick under her stomach. She pulled away from the creature holding her, her lips raw and open, breathing in ripe air unassisted. 

It was a cave, the only opening a high, small chimney where she could only make out a sliver of distant light. Rey peeled her gaze away from it and around the place her merman savior had brought her.

The cave was small; high enough there were no issues with standing, maybe the size of the singlewide trailer she once lived in. 

Rey extricated herself from the merman and peeled off the tail, trailing water as she put it over her shoulder and stood. It was much heavier wet than it had been before. She was frowning at the dim interior when a soft sensation brought her attention to her right foot. The merman was skimming his fingertips over the lines of the little bones. Her toes curled, leg kicking up ticklishly. His lips quirked. 

“I, um, don’t like my feet touched.”

He blinked up at her with those not-quite human eyes, then pushed himself to sit, his tail under him as though he sat on his knees. He stretched his neck, his arms, his back. And she watched, fascinated, as the fins along his arms folded in and away. Then the ones on his sides. And he stood on two legs, no sign of the long, paddle-like tail.

“Oh.” Rey smoothed back her tacky wet hair, suddenly unsure. He was  _ naked  _ and far more human now than he’d been before. There had, to her memory, been no  _ member _ and now there most definitely was, the sharp vee at his hips leading the eye downward. 

While he had been massive, seemingly everywhere in the water, on land he towered. Easily over six feet, shoulders twice as wide as her own, all that potential honed down to defined muscles. His pale front was dotted with beauty marks that gathered into the darker tones she’d seen on his back.

Rey stepped back from him, her eyes looking anyway but where all those sharp lines met. There were shelves carved into the wall nearest her, a firepit where the smoke could filter out through the chimney, and an area nearly as large as her bedroom was covered in thick moss and what looked like woven kelp, odd bits of color barely visible in the dimness. 

This was his home. 

Rey’s mouth was agape as she took in the little things on his shelves-- a few books, a car hood ornament, cutlery and chipped china. But the slide of strangely textured skin on her stomach drew her back to the fish man beside her.

“Um, hello?” she croaked, tension flooding her nerves. “Thank you for, um, rescuing me and bringing me to safety.”

He slid the tail from her shoulder and laid it across the stone cavern floor, then gestured her forward. She came hesitantly to his hand, which he wrapped around her bicep to guide her to the plush bed of moss.

Was he worried she was cold or something? 

Rey stopped walking and turned to him, the creature-man hissing in dismay. “Wait.” She raised a hand. “Please. I don’t know what’s going on. I’m, um. Just let me think.” She at the back of her neck beneath the humid, sticky warmth of her drying hair. “I want to get to know you. I’m Rey.” She placed a hand on her chest. “Rey,” she repeated. “I’m Rey. Rey. And you?” She laid her hand against the smooth plane of his chest, then back to herself. “Rey?” And then back to him.

He hummed, dark brows knitting together. He was easing closer to her so she could feel how quickly his skin was warming, heat radiating from him. She could feel his breath when he finally murmured, “Rey,” more of a breath than a word.

“Yes.” A bubble of excitement rose in her chest. “Rey. And you?” She again laid her palm against him, the deep thrum of his heart apparent through his sternum. 

“Ky,” he creaked, “lo.”

“Kylo?” she repeated. “Kylo.” They smiled at one another and his head dipped down to capture her lips in a kiss.

His tongue was instantly at the seam of her mouth, worming its way in at her gasp, possessive and encompassing. One of his hands had risen to engulf her throat and he was walking them back, back, back, until she stumbled and he folded her into his chest. He swept her up only to lay her on the bed of soft, plush moss, lips never leaving hers.

Rey felt like she was falling, drowning in Kylo as he draped himself over her, the hand still stroking her throat to her collarbones, the other propping him up on his forearm. She started struggling against him and their lips came apart with an obscene pop, and he licked his lips with a black tongue.

Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him, hand pushing against his chest still. “Kylo, I can’t. I have to go home.”

He wedged a thigh between her legs, the sandpaper texture of where his fins had gone into his skin grating against her too human flesh. Then he pressed his hips against hers, canting them so the length she’d tried to ignore rubbed against her core. He pushed down the bikini top and revealed her little handfuls, eyes nearly glowing at the sight.

Rey groaned, head rolling back. He was big in every way and had been half-hard already when they had come out of the water. Was he just enamored with her? Had he brought her here only for this?

His head curled down to capture a nipple between his lips, sucking hard and grazing the hardening bud with his sharp teeth so she arched against him. It felt like nothing she’d known before, none of the fumbling with too-gentle college boys who didn’t know how to give her what she craved. Those deep-seated cravings she couldn't voice.

“Rey,” he whispered against her breast, breath tickling against her wet, sensitive skin. He rolled his hips again, growling, then he was petting down her skin with both large hands, kissing and nipping and breaking her skin with those razor teeth so she had pinpricks of blood running in little rivulets down her body. But he soothed each bite with tongue and hands so that she was writhing. And then he was spreading her legs wide, talons hooking into the sides of her bikini bottom.

“Kylo!” she cried, trying to bring her legs in, but he held them down with ease and nuzzled at the still-hidden center. “I can’t…”

He stared up at her with those bloody eyes and mouthed at the black cloth, and Rey ground herself against him before she could help herself. And then she was decided, relaxing her legs for him and nodding at the slow grin unfurling across his handsome, predatory face.

He tugged down the bottoms, sliding them off her feet and tossing them aside, then licked a stripe from bottom to top before sliding that long, inhuman tongue inside her.

And Rey, who had never enjoyed the rough fingers of boys and men she’d fooled around with, squirmed on the tongue that was curling inside her in the most delicious way, exploring her cunt like he’d done her mouth, his long nose bumping her clit.

He was devouring her from the inside, sucking her juices up as she filled with the electricity of his touch. His talons flicked at her nipples, hands tugging and raising bruises across her body, but each touch stoked the flooding heat. And when she came apart, it was with a strangled cry and a forearm across her hips to hold her in place.

Kylo crawled up her body, the lower half of his face slick with her juices, his eyes flashed in the dimness like a cat’s. He propped himself above her, running the heavy length of him against her sensitive core. Rey finally gave herself permission to look down the line of him, and there was it.

His dick was long, thick, larger than any she’d ever seen, and she didn’t know whether it was part of being whatever he was or just  _ him. _ And while it looked mostly the same, it had mottling of color around it and was ridged in a way that was delicious friction against her clit.

It reminded her of those ads,  _ ribbed for her pleasure _ . She wondered if they were hard, or more like skin, and reached a hand to tickle her fingertips over his length.

He sighed into her hair as she explored him, running her hands over the strangeness of his cock. It shouldn’t be too hard or ridged or whatever for her to handle theoretically, but he was so  _ big _ that she didn’t know how it would fit. As Rey attempted to stroke his length in the way others had liked, he brushed her arm away.

“What?”

That little smile was still there. His hand dipped down to part her lips and he kept his gaze locked on hers as he slowly pushed himself inside.

Rey choked at the feeling, her hands flying to his biceps, clawing into his rough skin. The tip alone was the most wonderful thing she’d ever had inside her, the way it teased at her entrance. Kylo pushed in further and she cried out, squirming; he held her down and rutted against her, straining in to push more of his length inside her.

And now it hurt, it was too much. Rey started shaking her head, but he held her to him and kept that steady pressure increase with each thrust until he hit the back of her.

“Fuck!” Her cervix felt bruised as he hit it, though the pull of those ridges as he pulled mostly out was the most delicious, distracting texture. He hit in harder the next time, and the next, pounding himself into her, but by the fourth stroke, the bruising pain was overwhelmed with the pleasure of taking him in.

As her cries turned to pleasure, he slammed into her more quickly, pumping himself so more and more of him fit. Kylo lifted her legs onto his shoulders and dug so deeply into her that she could see his cock moving in her when she looked down at their bodies.

“Fuck, Kylo.” With one hand, he gathered her slim wrists so they ground against each other in his grip, holding them above her head. His other hand wrapped around her throat again, fingertips dancing at her lips, pulling her jaw down to tickle at her tongue. 

Rey sobbed, overwhelmed at his cock too large inside her, turning her inside out with pleasure, curling her toes so her legs shook on his shoulders. His heat was burning her nerves raw, overstimulation keeping her on that terrible, awful, wonderful high. He was grinding his pubis against her clit as he strummed her insides. Then he splayed a palm over her mouth and nose.

At first it was perfect, hot, and then she began to struggle in earnest panic, little noises in her throat as she tried to loose her head from his grasp. Her cries were muffled against his salty skin and she was burning through oxygen with every twitch and cry.

Her limbs became looser with the lack and he let go of her wrists, her little fists weakly punching at his chest as he encompassed her throat, squeezing.

Rey’s eyelids were heavy, drooping to dim her starry vision, and her every muscle seized around and against him in a final act of defense.

Kylo’s hands scooped around her back to hold her tightly to his chest as waves of pleasure flowed over her. Her toes and her face were both tingling, her cunt fluttering around his cock, milking him. He was groaning over her, into her hair, murmuring her name over and over and over. 

And his cock pulsed, impossibly widening to grip the walls of her cunt as they had gripped him. It sent another fluttering orgasm through her, an aftershock to the previous climax, and he stilled above her at last.

Kylo lowered her gently back, hands stroking over her sweat-slicked skin, humming and panting in her hair. She squirmed and realized her hips were still locked to his through whatever strangeness his cock had done. He nuzzled her cheek and planted kisses along her jaw, guiding her to lie down so they faced one another and one of her legs was draped over him as he was still inside her.

Kylo explored her body with sweet fingers until his cock could finally slip out, still obscenely long, but far less intimidating covered in their fluids. She scrubbed a hand over her eyes and turned onto her back, gazing at the flat black of the roof.

There was a hint of red-gold from the chimney and Rey sighed, stretching long against Kylo’s body. She was exhausted. But she needed to get back before Finn and Rose worried. Maybe she could visit Kylo or bring him with her. Introduce him to everyone as her Aquaman boyfriend.

His talons tickled her throat and Rey giggled before extricating herself from him to look for her bottoms.

He sat up, head tilted in that curious way. “Rey?”

“I have to go. I suppose there’s a tunnel into this place. Do I need you to breathe for me or can I make it on my own?”

He lifted a brow and shook his head.

“I need you?” she queried.

He shook his head again, a sly little smile at the corner of his mouth.

Rey sighed and laid a hand on her hip, refusing to be cowed by this strange man. “Well? I need to go home, Kylo.”

He stood and plucked her bottoms from her hand, then tipped her head up to nuzzle against her. His chuckle sent goosebumps down her spine. As his lips brushed hers, he said, “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, i'm a mermaid, which was a huge inspiration for the descriptions. underwater and in tail is my favorite place to be. Anyway, enjoy this little merman smut and check out the rest of the collection!


End file.
